fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rinilya94
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Rinilya94! Thanks for your edit to the Rin Valeris page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 09:34, February 20, 2014 (UTC) No problemo! As the message says above, if you have any problems or anything like that, just ask me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:10, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can. But since it's ice-fire magic, how about, before anything, think about how it'd work. Personally, for a scentific standpoint, it couldn't work- you could have 'cold' fire but that's about the extent of it, really. Can you think of proper mechanics? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It's one of those magics you don't really need to explain, now I think on it. It's clear! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Hey Rin. It's Aru here. I just wanted to tell you real quick that on this wiki that we don't use real life images. Just though I'd tell you before someone else does. The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I accidentally fell asleep, and I left you all alone, please respond to this message ;~;. Sorry again, I hope you are not upset with me D: [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 15:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I am going to sleep for a while, just stay on, i'll be on in like... a few hours, promise! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 07:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) You there? [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 00:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hope to see you there! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 13:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hai Pingpong Muffinhead is going to join RP :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 22:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Adding onto this here. Lucy asked if I wanted to join, and I saw in the comments of her you wanted to be told or something first. So I simply told Lucy to tell/ask/whatever you. Didn't want to make anyone mad. >3> Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 23:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Getting on chat too, c'mon pwease :3, btw, we were hasing a three person dialogue :3 lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 16:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry :3 I am going to wait okie? So I am going to tell them to halt, and that :3 Sorry, if I made you feel bad, I take full responsibility for the actions. That is all. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 02:58, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You should come on soon :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 15:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hai dur I am here :3 So I try be on when you. on lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 17:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm on :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 05:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm good. Want to schdule a time for us to meet one another online? I am playing Skyrim lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 16:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yus [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 16:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) HEEEEEEY~! You coming on anytime soon? Holy nutballs, I am going to work my ass off to catch up to you peeps~! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 18:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Hey Rin~ It's me Lucy, are you coming on sometime soon? I miss you. ''The Slave~'' [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 18:16, November 16, 2014 (UTC) SLDKjalskdjaslkd RIN WHERE ARE YOU!!!! It'S ME LUCY!!!!! '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 22:59, December 7, 2014 (UTC) We can RP if you want, whenever you want just ask... Just come on more for me... ;-; '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Alright... Just Role-Play with me, I have an amazing RP in mind. :3 '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:30, December 8, 2014 (UTC) What time is it now for you? :3 '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Team situation. Hello Rinilya! This his GZero. I know I haven't been on much(blame college for that!) but I recieved your message about the situation. I checked out the guild page and was surprised myself! Just to let you know that I was not behind this at all. Maybe someone wanted to do a social experiment? I'm not entirely sure. If you want, we could do a roleplay on making our characters meet. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 00:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) E'Yooooo~~ You're going to join my new RP line, and you're going to star (or be one of the stars~!) in the arcs themselves. Okay? Okay. *Is not going to take no for an answer.* :3 '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 17:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) First off~! First, you can use anyone you wants. :3 And secondly, it's about a lot of things, first about a Frozen Dragon Nirvana. :3 USE ALL CHARACTERS YOU WANTS. EVIL ONES WANTED LEL '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 18:55, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Meanie. ;-; Well, you still gotta' be in my arcs. ALL OF THEM. AS YOUR CHARACTERS AS MAIN CHARACTERS, NO STUFF IS COMPLETE WITHOUT IT!!!!!!! '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Okies. But you're going to have main characters alright? ;P '"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 16:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you need permission. And sure, just call it "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Rinilya)" or something. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on teh RP. Your turn Sweetie. SO GET TO IT. BWAHAHAHAHAH :D lol. ''"You Said I Make you smile"'' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 16:13, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn! Again! :P ''"You Said I Make you smile"'' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 20:34, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn again. :P :P ''"You Said I Make you smile"'' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 23:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn again. :P :p :P ''"You Said I Make you smile"'' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) CaptainMcToasty (talk) 05:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, about that RP you messaged me for. I have an idea as to how one might go. Zrina is sent on a mission, presumably to kill some big thing, but halfway through the fight, Tome appears and beats the snot out of Zrina's target. Sound good? Poooooosted~ tome doesnt appear just yet CaptainMcToasty (talk) 01:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Rinny-Neko-Chan! I would like to know if Mist (Yuuko) could join your Guild. That's why she is going to see her Master. X3 ''"You Said I Make you smile"'' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 04:24, December 27, 2014 (UTC) So she can join your guild? :D ''"You Said I Make you smile"' ~Shiny Eevee Talk 16:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! Rinny-Neko-Chan! I missed you (P.S, it's me, Luce!). X3 I can't remember the last time we talked, I was wondering how you were doing, so, drop a message, loves ya'. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC)